


1

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	1

豪门财阀的小公子十八岁成人礼，本来一帮狐朋狗友找了个新鲜的让他开苞，结果一群人玩嗨了喝的烂醉，他也走错了房间，一夜翻云覆雨，醒来却发现身边躺着的是位美艳的姐姐，他知道这不是朋友给他找的人，而且眼前这位看着不像出来卖的，他不由得慌了起来，这时姐姐醒了，小公子赶忙认错:“那个……昨晚……”她轻笑了一下:“怎么……你没爽到？”“啊？！!……不是……不好意思，都怪我走错了房间……”说着他拿出手机，“……我们可以加个微信吗……我转钱给你……”说完他便意识到不对，尴尬地闭上了嘴，姐姐轻蔑地看了他一眼:“小弟弟，你以为我是出来卖的?”可她转瞬露出了个妩媚的笑:“换换口味也不错。”


End file.
